onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orlando
Olando is a lone pirate with a despicable power. He travels teh seas between the blue star, the realm of G'ungol, and the waters of Adorua. He often works ar a raider for the Army of Darkwatcher in G'ungol, using his distubing powers to subue many poweful threats to Adoruan Peace Appearence Orlando stands roughly siz feet tall. He has blue skin, hair and eyes. And were he not afflicted by his powers would look perhaps rather hamsdom. As a Krosian he has these color traits aswell as longer pointier ears. But he has been corrupted by his own power and no longer consiers himself a Krosian for no longer considering life sacred. His skin oozes with black ichor that is his curse. He wears Orange garb in flamboyant pants, shirts, gloves, scarves, belts, and boots. He wears an orange an black fur mantel that matches everything else. He wears a bone mask over his left eye that extends its tines outward and is rimmed black. History Orlando has been an outcast since he was a child. He was brought to a port town in the swamps of Marr-go-ven after a horrible storm capsised his ship killing his family. The young hild grew up taken in Marro who had saved him from being eaten by bullywug. But the child had survved the storm by having fallen into a barrel. Had he fallen overboard he'd have drown. The Marro-Ce soon discovered his deadly curse and shunned him. At the age of 12 he was forced from the Marro hive to fend for himself. He did so quite well due to his curse. A few years later he was approached by a Shadosk emissary of the Army of Darkwatchers. The shdow seas of G'ungol which, like rthe rest of that confsuing and twisted world, were home to many creatures of horrid power. The Army recruited him as a raider and he has lived that way for approximately 4 years. Ablities and Traits At some time during his young childhood, Orlando had come into the posession of a Devil fruit, the Nosho Nosho no Mi, or rather the Ichor Ichor Fruit. This fruit was a terrible curse as it produced a demonic fluid from his body and from open wounds. The fluid acted on its own accord at times making it hard to control, but one thing was certain, it had the potential to consume anything it came in contact with. Breaking it down and destroying it. A nasty side effect of this fruit is that he cannot stop producinf the ichor, which covers his body and flows down it like sticky, foul smelling, inky, tar-like water. Black Bios: '''Produces a streaming black cord of ichor from the user hand, it fans out and connects to many things. Killing and absorbing weaker things. '''Black Brand: Melee strikes leave a small amount of oozing ichor on an enemy which eats away at them a small bit causing pain and numbness. Black Ball: '''Creates black globules that are hulred. They bog down targets and in large number begin to destroy them. '''Black Mass: '''Many Black balls clustered and fired to hit a wider range like shotgun. '''Black Mass: Black Arm: '''The orbs consume Orlandos arm and he punches with it. They can stretch this punch and maniuplate it liek and extending tendril. It often leads into Black Arm: Clack Consumption. '''Black Arm: Black Consumption: People and objects hit by Black Mass: Black Arm are consumed by the spreeading ichor mass and are broken down. Black Swarm: Prouced a massive swarm of black globules. When they covered something it was broken down and devoured. Black Sabbath: The Ichor forges smoking bony bodt parts that attack using damaging melee strikes. '''Black Armory: '''Allows Orlando to forge weapons from the black ichor hie produces, the objects last only a short while but can change shape. If the ichor enters an enemies bloodstream it acts as a virulent poison that kills them in three days time. '''Black Rupture: '''A blow that breaks the skin releases a tide of black ichor from Orlando before sealing up. This way the enemy is cveredin the dtrimental liquid. '''Black Bile: '''Orlando vamits up a stream of black ichor which dissolves solid objects like conetrated acid. '''Black Depths: '''Orlandos body runs with ichor creating a large black pool beneath him from which ichor tentacles sprout. They drag nearby victims into the seemingly bottomless pool. '''Crazed Black Bios: '''When Orlando loses control he can cast Black Bios with his entire body and the range is much greater, striking, and consuming almost all organic things within a very large radius. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male